Behind Bright Eyes
by Hikari Daeron
Summary: Sequel to New Professors, New Adventures. It's Harry's last year at Hogwarts, with his five professors. So many things have changed about our Mr. Potter. Will that help or hurt him in the ultimate battle? full summary inside.
1. Prologue: He's Coming

_He's Coming_

_Prologue of Behind Bright Eyes_

Me: I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! How many missed me? Let's see a show of hands!

-_crickets chirp as no one raises their hand_-

Me: Right then… so anywhoosle! I'm back with my sequel to New Professors, called Behind Bright Eyes! It's all about Harry's last year at Hogwarts… oh boy! I've changed my mind and decided that this is the second, NOT last, in the Path of Memories Trilogy! However, there is a prologue to New Professors called Ancient Pasts, Present Futures, which explains how the YGO gang got involved with everything. As for that, I need to work on it... so don't read it! Anywhoosle, on to a summary!

Summary: Sequel to _New Professors, New Adventures_, this takes place in Harry's last year of Hogwarts. Now that Hogwarts is aware of the professor's – and Voldemort's –powers, they prepare to learn new things to aid Harry in his long-winded quest against Voldemort. But just how long is it going to be? Rated PG-13 for violence and for language. Yu-Gi-Oh!/Harry Potter crossover. Pairings: Seto/Hikari (OC), Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Mokuba/Wendi (OC). (By the way, Arina and Joey were never actually dating. It was all a cover-up to hid Joey's true personality. See future chapters of "They Want Me To Keep Fighting" – references will also be made in this fic.)

Disclaimer: In addition to not owing YGO or HP or anything else copyrighted in this fic, Hikari and her alter-egos also don't own Marie Blackfelt or Wendi. Marie is owned by Random Person number three and Wendi is owned by Torina Archelda. Both have given her permission in using their OCs in this fic. Both also made up the age and the description, and Random Person number three also made up Marie Blackfelt's history. Random Person number three also owns Arina Arono.

* * *

Seventeen-year-old Harry Potter yawned and scratched his head with his quill. He was writing a letter to his god-sister Marie Blackfelt – or, he idly remembered, Marie Black – when he heard his name being called.

"HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Uncle Vernon Dursley, Harry's caretaker for all of his life. He had recently switched to calling Harry by his first name, because of the event on the last day of school:

* * *

"_Who was that?" asked Aunt Petunia, peering around her husband at Yami and his very noticeable hair. Out of the four of them, only Harry noticed the blonde spikes sticking out disappear, and the man grow shorter as Yugi took over._

"_That…" he said, with a grin, "was my father."_

_There was a silence, and then Aunt Petunia said, "What?!"_

"_He's my dad."_

"_He is not! Your father is dead," snarled Uncle Vernon._

_Harry shrugged. "Whatever. After all, we're learning how to raise things from the dead at school." Inwardly, Harry smirked – sure they were learning how to revive beings. After all, wasn't that what Monster Reborn did?_

_His relatives stared at him in shock and fear. Harry moved his cloak by brushing against it to reveal the Millennium Sword and his wand. Flouncing by, he couldn't help but think that it was going to be a wonderful summer.

* * *

_

"WHAT?" yelled Harry, feeling to lazy to go downstairs.

"GET DOWN HERE!" roared his uncle.

Sighing, Harry stroked his owl Hedwig, put her in her cage, and went downstairs.

When he reached there, Uncle Vernon brandished a letter in front of him. Harry, remembering the letter Mrs. Weasley, his best friend Ron's mother, had sent three years previously. He bit back a laugh. However, he saw the envelope was perfectly normal looking and in a very familiar script.

"Kaiba!" he yelled, snatching the letter. He tore it open, but before he could read it, his aunt snatched it from him.

"Kaiba?" she said. "As in Seto Kaiba?"

"The one and only," said Harry.

"What would multi-billionaire _Seto Kaiba _be writing to you for?" she said snidely.

"The letter is addressed to us, Petunia!" said Uncle Vernon eagerly. "Listen: _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley: Do not be alarmed at receiving this letter. It is merely a request_. A request, by Seto Kaiba! _I was hoping that your nephew…_" Uncle Vernon's voice faltered. Harry smirked. "_…Hoping that your nephew Harry was available for the rest of the summer to come over to Japan. I will arrange for someone to pick him up and for a jet to be there on the third of August at three o'clock in the afternoon your time. Please respond by either emailing me at or by other means. Sincerely, Seto Kaiba._" Uncle Vernon's face grew red. "I – I – is this an insult?!"

"Nope," said Harry, putting his hands in his pockets. "Mokuba – that's Kaiba's younger brother – said that I would be invited to their place over the summer. This is the invite." He yawned. "So… can I go?"

Aunt Petunia took Uncle Vernon aside before he could say anything. Using his Shadow Magic, Harry eavesdropped.

"This might be your big break, Vernon."

"I know, but… still."

"I say let the boy go, but keep contact with the Kaibas… after all, he did give you his email… Dudley would let us use his…"

Uncle Vernon nodded, and turned to Harry. "Alright. You can go use that bloody bird of yours to write to him. But he'd better take you to that damn school of yours!"

Harry nodded solemnly and went to his room. Once inside, he punched the air and screamed, "YES!"

He grabbed a quill, a new parchment, and wrote, hurriedly, "_Kaiba, Mokuba, and whoever else is there (more than likely Hikari) – I CAN COME. See you two days from now at three!" _Harry took the letter, concentrated on finding Seto Kaiba's Shadow Magic halfway across the globe, and sent it through the Shadow Realm.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Domino City, Japan, twenty-three-year-old Seto Kaiba sat on a couch in his living room. Across from him sat his younger eighteen-year-old brother, Mokuba. Hikari Daeron, his almost twenty-one-year-old girlfriend sat next to him.

"Worried about Harry?" she said sympathetically. Seto sighed.

"I haven't heard from him. I can't help but feel sorry for him."

Mokuba nodded. "Damn straight. After all, he did a lot for us last year."

"I wonder if – ah, here comes his response." Hikari snatched the letter that popped out from a portal. "Using Shadow Magic again? Tsk, tsk, Harry…" She opened it and grinned.

Seto took the letter from her and read it. He allowed a soft smile to come to his face. "He's coming."

* * *

Me: TA-DA! End of the prologue! 


	2. Chapter One: This Is The Life

_This Is The Life _

_Chapter One of Behind Many Eyes _

Disclaimer: In addition to not owing YGO or HP or anything else copyrighted in this fic, Hikari and her alter-egos also don't own Marie Blackfelt or Wendi. Marie is owned by Random Person number three and Wendi is owned by Torina Archelda. Both have given her permission in using their OCs in this fic. Both also made up the age and the description, and Random Person number three also made up Marie Blackfelt's history. Random Person number three also owns Arina Arono.

* * *

Harry waited impatiently for three o'clock on the third of August, which happened to be a very hot day. He paced in his room, he ran around his neighborhood, he read, he even tried to duel himself with only one deck. (AN: I've done that before! –_laughs_-) However, nothing seemed to work. Harry lay on his bed, fretting, when he fell asleep.

DONG!

Harry leapt from his bed and glanced at the clock. In big, bold letters, it proclaimed: 3:00 P.M. He ran downstairs.

"… And I'm here to pick him up!" ended a familiar male voice. Harry yelped and ran towards the blonde in front of him. He turned and grinned. "Harry!"

"Joey!"

Harry and Joey Wheeler, good friend of his (and cousin of Hikari Daeron) high-fived, and roughhoused a bit. "How 're you?"

"Keeping up as well as I can," said Harry, grinning. "Ready to go?"

"Sure," said Joey. "You just have to grab your stuff."

Harry smacked his head and went to go bring down Hedwig; everything else had been sent to the Kaiba Mansion via Shadow Realm. "How'd Kaiba let you come?"

"Well, Kari wanted to come," said Joey, "But Kaiba wouldn't let her."

"No doubt he wanted to keep her to himself," said Harry, laughing. Joey chuckled appreciatively. (Veena: dirty.) (Me: Completely.)

"Yeah, well, we all can see how much Kaiba loves Hikari," he said. "But anyway, she forced him to allow her to chose who to go, and she chose me, knowing that I'd make sure you were safe." (Veena: as opposed to someone else, who would accidentally drop him.)

"Kaiba protested."

"Of course."

"The usual?"

"Yup. Ya know, the dog jokes are getting old." (Veena: old as a fat lady with a turnip.)

"Didn't he start using the leprechaun ones?" Harry sniggered. Seto hadn't let the Halloween outfit that Joey had chosen – a leprechaun – go free. Joey grimaced. (Veena: yeah, it was clever. I know…) (Me: She came up with it.)

"Yeah, but Kari started getting annoyed and dragged him off…" (Veena: ...where?) (Me: -_starts to laugh_-)

Both looked away, not wanting to think of what they would do alone. "But not _it_," said Harry. (Veena: it? kinky.) (Me: Oh, completely.)

"Never _it_. She would never allow _it _to happen." It was a joke between the professors, Arina Arono (a good friend of theirs), Joey, Mokuba and Harry. Although Seto and Hikari did not find their personal life being discussed by their friends amusing, the others did.

"I am eternally grateful that they will never do _it _until marriage," added Harry.

"It's only because Hikari refuses to have pre-marital _it_." (Veena: okay, this conversation went from kinky, to dirty, to weird.)

It was almost like a game.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, who had been listening, coughed loudly. (Veena: they were trying to get some sex tips.) (Me: Hells yes.)

"So… are you off?" asked Uncle Vernon. Harry nodded solemnly. Grabbing Hedwig's cage, he started to leave, before Uncle Vernon said, "Where's your other stuff?"

"In the Shadow Realm." As his aunt and uncle looked confused, Harry marched out.

(Veena: hate to beat a dead horse, but I really like to, so I will. Harry's what, seventeen in this? He can say SEX.)

(Me: But that's the whole point! What's not funny about a 17 year old saying, "Pre-marital _it_"? Oh, man, Joey says that. But whatever! I had a lot of fun writing that… I'm sorry… Oh, and if anyone is curious about this weird fact, those two lovers are, indeed virgins. Everyone just likes to think that they aren't. But they are, I promise.)

* * *

Several hours later, a very exhausted Harry came out of Seto Kaiba's private jet with Joey Wheeler. The first thing he saw was the blonde hair of his god-sister, Marie, as she hugged him.

"Hey…" he managed, before hugging back. He saw the red hair of Ron Weasley, the bushy brown hair of Hermione Granger, the long black hair of Mokuba, and the silver hair of Wendi. _The Marauders all back together again… minus one_. He added the last thought sadly, remembering the death of his good friend Altáriël Daeron last year.

(Veena: I could be SUCH a better Hermione than Emma Watson. I've got the more Hermione hair, I'm the right age, I'm really good at British accents being an anglomaniac, I could make my front teeth look kind of big and then normal sized, I could make Rupert Grint look taller, I'm a good actress, and I want the part more!!!!)

(Me: We know, Veena… we know…)

He hugged Hermione and Wendi while giving high-fives to Ron and Mokuba. All of them started to talk about their summers as Joey sneaked away. Finally, they calmed down enough for Harry to look around. What he saw was breathtaking.

(Veena: ...they were in LEGOLAND!!)

There were trees covering at least five acres, and then some more scattered throughout the grass. Mountains topped the background. The sky was blue and clear. A mansion sat in the middle of a hill some while off (and then some), a long gravel path winding down from it with gates at the bottom.

(Veena: Was it a long and winding road that leads to your… er, the door?) (Me: Yes. You can say your. After all… ­coughcoughMRSSETOKAIBAcough. Me, not you. You're coughcoughMRSPAULMCCARTNEYcough. Only without the coughs for the both of us.)

"It's… beautiful," he said, awed.

Mokuba looked smug and Ron said, "And Mokuba here owns it. Well, technically, Kaiba does."

Harry grinned and spun around. "How do you manage not to miss this place?"

"I do," said Mokuba. "I miss it all the time. But I also remember the many painful memories this place holds." He sighed, but quickly brightened. Opening a bag that lay nearby, he handed everyone a broomstick. Harry couldn't help but hug his Firebolt. "One awesome thing is that we can use broomsticks to get around the property." He mounted it and kicked off the ground. "C'mon!"

They rest of them did the same. Harry loved being back up in the air with the wind rushing through his hair. It gave him a feeling of freedom.

They raced around for a bit, Harry winning each one. As he surveyed the property, he noticed a person waving her arms at him. Laughing, he dove down to meet her.

* * *

Hikari sat outside with the professors as Joey came up to them on broomstick. "Heya Joey!"

"Kari!" said Joey, landing.

"Harry here?"

"Back with his buddies," he said, jerking his thumb behind him. He lay on the grass and his cousin pulled out a piece and started to "buzz" it. (This is when you hold the grass between your fingers and blow, making a high-pitched noise.)

"Stop," whined Malik Ishtar, the Egyptian. "That's giving me a headache."

"Everything gives you a headache," said Yami Bakura lazily as he sat near him in spirit form. His hikari, Ryou Bakura the Englishman, shook his head. (Veena: Psh. he's a fake Englishman and you know it.)

Yami the Pharaoh (also in spirit form) also shook his head, saying, "But both have a point. Malik's right in saying that what you're doing is giving us headaches, and Bakura's right in saying that everything gives Malik a headache."

Hikari shrugged and stopped. "Whatever you say." Lying on the grass, she said, "Look, they're flying." (Veena: the people in these stories are FILLED with great observations!) (Me: Yeah, I know. But wouldn't I completely say that? Stephen does call me "Ms. State-the-Obvious," after all.)

She spoke the truth, for, moments later, the rest spotted the six remaining Marauders flying in their air. Hikari started to wave her arms to get their attention.

"Is that really necessary?" asked Seto.

"Of course it is," said Yugi Motou, King of Games. (Veena: what a title. does he have to write that on his school papers? "Yugi Motou, King of Games, Language Arts, June 10, 2005, SMART Goals"...) (Me: I love you, Veena. That comment made me die.)

He grinned as his twin, Ceribi Motou, added, "She's Hikari Sai Daeron. What do you expect?"

However, even as they spoke these words, the-person-on-the-broomstick-that-was-Harry dove down to meet them. Moments later, he landed neatly on the grass and received hugs and claps on the back.

"How are you, Harry?" asked Ryou, smiling at his student.

Harry yawned. "As well as anyone who lives with a bunch of baka Muggles can be," he said, receiving grins.

"Ah, but not all Muggles are idiots," said Yami. "Take Tristan, for – oh wait, that wouldn't work."

The others laughed as Yugi hit his yami playfully. "It's true though, Yuge," said Joey, stretching out on the grass.

Harry grinned at Yugi, who shook his head. "Harry was right. They _won't_ change."

(Veena: frick. it's raining.) (Me: … sure.)

"Cheer up Yugi," said Harry, yawning and stretching. "It's a pretty good thing that they won't change."

He lay on the grass, listening to the wind go through everyone's hair as they all sat silently, viewing the land of Kaiba Mansion. His other friends eventually came up and sat down too. (Veena: conformists.) (Me: Oh, completely.)

_This is the life_, thought Harry. (Veena: ...but then he died.) (Me: …)

* * *

Me: And there you have it.


	3. Chapter Two: What About His Life?

_What About His Life?_

_Chapter Two of Behind Many Eyes_

Disclaimer: In addition to not owing YGO or HP or anything else copyrighted in this fic, Hikari and her alter-egos also don't own Marie Blackfelt or Wendi. Marie is owned by Random Person number three and Wendi is owned by Torina Archelda. Both have given her permission in using their OCs in this fic. Both also made up the age and the description, and Random Person number three also made up Marie Blackfelt's history. Random Person number three also owns Arina Arono.

Me: I'm sorry for not updating – but I had good reasons! I was mad at for deleting NPNA – posted again, by the way! So I didn't update. Yeah.

Oh. I finished the 6th book on the day it came out. It was good, ESPECIALLY compared to the 5th book (which was okay in comparison to the others. It was good, but, you know…). Um… yeah. So I'll try not to spoil anything, but I'm like, probably going to steal some of the plot. Later on in the story. Maybe. I don't know yet. (Julia: bullshit. it rocked.)

When it said "What About His Life?" Julia said: What about it? it's my liiiiiiife, it's now or neveeeeer... and Veena put: What about your mom? Both are commenting this time. Julia probably won't again.

* * *

"… And this is your room, Harry," said Mokuba as he opened the door to Harry's room and stepped back. (veena: ...and fell into a hole.) (Julia: i always want to say McKuba instead. like if he was scottish.)

Harry's eyes widened in awe. The room was large, with a huge bed, a nice chest for his clothes, and a wonderful view of the Kaiba's property. He grinned at his fellow Marauder. "Thanks a lot, Mokuba." (veena: why? he didn't do anything. except showing you the torture chamber.) (Julia: Harry: OMJEEZUS MCKUBA! SOO NICE! the bed is so BIG! McKuba: too big for you? we can fix that easily... Harry: ...oh, you _tease!_)

Mokuba grinned and waved a bye (julia: wtf is a BYE? you mean GOODBYE?) (Me: Yes, I mean goodbye.) as he went to his own room.

Harry sprawled himself onto his huge (Julia: but we can fix that) bed, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't help but feel oddly detached from the world and its inhabitants – his peers, the professors at Hogwarts, even his Shadow Magic friends (Julia: are those like Dungeons and Dragons friends?) (Me: No, sweetie…). He felt oddly restless… as if he should be out there, fighting Voldemort even now. (veena: haha, i thought it said, "he felt oddly retarded..." i'm like, huh?) (Julia: gung-ho.)

Lying these for more than two hours, Harry contemplated the last six years and his life now. Hogwarts was his home, he couldn't leave that. And yet, here, in Domino – the minute he saw the small town, he felt oddly at rest, as if this was where he belonged… but – and he was sure it would happen – the minute he stepped onto Egyptian soil, he'd feel at ease there too… (veena: well maybe he's just an easygoing guy.)

And what about his friends? Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger – his best friends in the entire world. And what about his god-sister Marie Black, who was more commonly known as Marie Blackfelt to disguise her name? They may be no longer dating (Julia: WHAT THE FUCK!!!) (Me: Read the damn story, Julia.) (both thinking it best to revert to the family aspect rather than a romantic one), but he felt family ties to her. What about Mokuba Kaiba, the one person his age that understood Shadow Magic? What about Wendi Youkai, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom – three of the most faithful people he had ever met in his life? What about Ginny Weasley (who had arrived at the mansion earlier), the one girl who was constantly swimming into his thoughts lately (Julia: oo.)? What about Altáriël Daeron, the most loyal person who he had ever known, who had given her life to help him fight Voldemort? (veena: what about them?)

And what about his older (Julia: pedophile) friends? What about Yugi Motou, the one who he could turn to, and Yami the Pharaoh – the one who was taking on the role of a father? What about the one who looked after him like a mother, Ceribi Motou? What about Seto Kaiba, the man who become a silent guardian? What about Ryou Bakura, the one who saw good in him no matter what he did, and Bakura, the Thief King – he, who would risk everything to steal something that Harry would need, any weapon or anything? What of Malik Ishtar, the man who would die in the name of the Pharaoh and Prince Leo? What of Joey Wheeler and Arina Arono, the ones who would always try to keep Harry's spirits up no matter what? What about Hikari Daeron, the one who would and has mended Harry's injuries by moving them onto herself and giving him weapons to fight and defend with?

What about his goals? Harry's ultimate goal (Julia: SMART goal?) was, of course, to defeat Lord Voldemort – but what about meanwhile? Could he, Harry, return to Hogwarts, knowing full well that while he was there everyone – every student, every teacher – would be in danger? Would he be able to train himself and whoever else wanted training while under the watch of every teacher and ghosts in the school?

And then it hit him. (Julia: HOLY KEYBOARDS BATMAN.) (Me: Dammit, only I can steal Robin's holy phrases… oh, NOW I get it! but still. Only me. because I LOVE the 60's batman show. Adam West and Burt Ward – kickass.)

He bolted up and ran, as fast as he could, to Yugi Motou, the one who would listen to him no matter what. (veena: yes, you'd said that.) (Me: It's important. I make the point twice.)

* * *

"Was that Harry?" said Yugi curiously as a black-haired blur dashed past him. Suddenly, the blur turned around and nearly ran over Yugi in his haste. (Julia: Harry's a lamebutt.)

"Let's… talk…" Harry panted, hands on his knees. Yugi blinked but nodded.

"Of course." He started to walk to his rooms, when he turned back to Harry. "Why didn't you use your Shadow Magic to find me? Or just Disapparate?" Harry had learned to Apparate last year. (Julia: because he's a lamebutt!) (veena: but he can't do it legally yet, right?) (Me: Yeah he can. He's 17 already.)

Harry blinked. Of course, he hadn't thought of either of those two suggestions… He nearly groaned aloud.

Yugi took hold of his arms and Harry oddly at ease (Julia: ...) (Me: NOT like that.) as they passed through the Shadow Realm and into Yugi's bedroom.

"Now, what is it, Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath, and told him his idea.

* * *

"And, so, y'see Yugi, I thought I'd tell you, because you have a way with telling the others, and I really do think it's the best possible idea…"

Yugi had listened patiently to Harry's idea, and found himself increasingly interested. He stroked his chin. "I do think it sounds good… after all, Ryou and I have both declined teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year, and everyone else declined their jobs too, now that we decided to train you… No, I think it's an excellent idea. I'll tell the others at once."

Harry found himself grinning. "Thanks Yugi… I always knew I could count on you."

* * *

"Harry approached me with an idea today," Yugi told his friends later, when the Hogwarts students had departed to bed. "And I think you should listen to it."

"Continue," said Ceribi, sitting on the couch behind Ryou and playing with his hair. Hikari was half asleep, leaning on Seto, when she blinked herself awake to hear what he had to say.

"Well, Harry said that he was thinking about what he would do next in the war with Voldemort today when he thought of it," said Yugi. "He was thinking about how he would be endangering Hogwarts just as much as the previous years if he went back there. But in addition to that, it would be harder to train himself and whoever else wanted to be trained. So… what if we started a training school of our own right here?" The others blinked. "He said that he, Ron, Hermione and Mokuba could be heads of the houses Horakhti, Slifer, Ra and Obelisk respectively, each of them choosing the students that would be work with their house – it would match their personality, and the God's personality. He said that we could overlook everything and supply everything. The four of them would work together to train the few students, and soon we'd have a bit of an army here to fight Voldemort against. Don't you see? It's ingenious – not only will Harry be able to train his powers, but he'll be teaching the others how to fight. And we'd be teaching him, and all of them how to duel properly, so that when the time comes, they'll be able to!" (Julia: yeah but you'll need money to do that.) (Me: … it's called SETO-KAIBA'S-A-FREAKING-BILLIONAIRE.)

(veena: no offence to ron, but is he really at the same level? hermione too?) (Me: No.)

Hikari, now fully awake, sat up, and said, "I think it's brilliant." (veena: but you also like seto.) (Me: YAY!)

"'Course you would," said her cousin, rolling his eyes. "You love Harry." (veena: and seto.) (Me: YAY!)

Seto turned his full attention to her. "Oh really." (veena: ooh look, big man.) (Me: Huge, actually.)

She rolled her eyes. "I don't 'love' Harry – not like that, anyway. I just like Harry. He's a good kid, he really is." (veena: mhm. sure...)

Yugi snapped, and they paid attention to him. "Thank you. Anyway, is there anyone not in favor of this idea?" (veena: SNAPPED? what a bastard. i would throw something at him. and i'm not in favor of the idea.) (Me: Too bad. I had writers black for two months.)

There wasn't. (veena: yes there was.) (Me: I'm SORRY, okay. I'd dead on this story.)

It was settled. The Gods of Egypt – the new school – would open. (Julia: ten bucks what THEIR mascot is.)

* * *

Author's Note: Another million apologies, not only for not updating, but for the shortness factor. Writer's block (I know – "FOR TWO MONTHS?!??!?!") I'm sorry. I hope the other stories will make up for it. And, please, please, please, please, please give me back that 250 reviews I had on New Professors, now that I'm reposting it. Please. It meant a lot to me. 


	4. Chapter Three: It Won't Be Okay

_It Won't Be Okay_

_Chapter Three of Behind Bright Eyes_

Disclaimer: In addition to not owing Yu-Gi-Oh! (Kazuki Takahashi) or Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling) or anything else copyrighted in this fic, Hikari and her alter-egos also don't own Marie Blackfelt or Wendi. Marie is owned by Random Person number three and Wendi is owned by Torina Archelda. Both have given her permission in using their OCs in this fic. Both also made up the age and the description, and Random Person number three also made up Marie Blackfelt's history. Random Person number three also owns Arina Arono. I also don't own the phrase "A word/phrase which here means." That's coined by Lemony Snicket.

Me: I know, don't tell me. Don't kill me. I know I haven't updated in – pause for quick calculation – nearly five months. Hear me out. September 6 first day of high school. I'm in a program called IB – international baccalaureate. It's the toughest program out there, and my school is the best in my state and one of the top 100 in the nation because of it. I've been working hard at school (more than four hours of homework a night) and when I have the chance I'm perfecting my book, because I'm starting to contact publishers. On top of that I've been writing as many stories that I can – and because of this I have successfully revised _New Professors, New Adventures_, which has started reposting, a chapter a week (or, at least, I try). I don't even have internet in my room in make life easier. Because you've all probably forgotten the storyline (and because I've tweaked it a lot), please go back and reread New Professors as it comes out again. And review. I had 250 reviews for it and then stupid took it off, so I'll be grateful if you comment. Tell me things to add. Tell me where the heck this story is going to go because I have no idea. Okay. I'm done now. If you read all of that, give yourself a pat on the back, let me know, and I'll congratulate and be grateful to you. And give you cookies.

Oh, and by the way, if you suddenly find my humor and quotes parallel, similar or the same to Lemony Snicket's, know that I just finished _The Penultimate Peril_. Those books get better every time. I _love _them. (The autobiography is probably the best, though.)

* * *

Harry sighed as he lay on his bed. It was soon after they'd decide to open the Gods of Egypt, and he now fully appreciated how tough it was for his teachers to make their curriculums – a word which here means "what the students are supposed to learn throughout the year because of what the teacher has taught them and how." _But they're not my teachers anymore_, Harry thought sadly. _I'll probably never see them again…_

Ironically, what Harry was thinking was actually not true. Little did the not-so-young Mr. Potter know that through his bedroom door would step none other than Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

And mere moments after Harry thought that he would never see his teachers again, there was a knock on his door.

Harry sat up and told the person to enter. Surprise and then joy filled him as his former headmaster – a phrase which here means "head of the school where Harry used to attend, but now had the misfortune of not returning to" – walked inside.

"Professor Dumbledore!" he said in amazement as he stood up, and a rare grin lit his face.

"Hello Harry," said his former headmaster kindly, placing a hand on his shoulder and peering into his eyes. "All's well, I hope?"

"Yes sir," said Harry. "Comparatively, anyway. I mean, Kari's not quite as cheery as she used to be, but then again, we all aren't."

Dumbledore smiled sadly and said, "I've afraid that the death of Altáriël has effected Ms. Daeron quite more than any of us would have figured." He took his hand off of Harry's shoulder and smiled a brighter smile. "But that's not what I came to talk to you about. Harry, Yugi Motou tells me that you wish not to return to Hogwarts this year."

Harry's smile faded and he sat on his bed. "Er… about that Professor… Oh, and you can sit down." Dumbledore did so. "Well, the truth is I don't think Hogwarts will be any safer with me being around. And I also don't think that I can be properly trained there. I think it would be best if Hermione, Ron, Mokuba and I – along with Yugi, Ryou, Malik and the others – to open a smaller school over here for anybody who wants to focus on training against Voldemort. I know that the former members of the DA – most of them, anyway – would love to be back, so… yeah…"

Dumbledore's eyes shone with admiration. "That's very brave of you, Harry. I admire how you decide to take action… but I don't think you should have the Gods of Egypt here, in Seto Kaiba's mansion."

Harry looked confused. "Why not, sir?"

Dumbledore walked to Harry's window and opened the curtains. Harry stood up and went to stand on the other side of the window. He peered out.

Outside, Yami and Seto were dueling while the others cheered them on. Joey was yelling at Hikari for supporting Seto, while Hikari was telling Seto to kick Yami's butt. Joey lunged at her and they roughhoused, much to the amusement of the others. Soon, Mokuba and the others came out, with Ginny Weasley, who had recently been recruited a Marauder known as Goldenheart. Mokuba cheered on his niisama, while everyone else – except for Hermione – was all for Yami (or, in their minds, Yugi, as none of his friends – save Mokuba – knew about the yamis, the ancient past, the Millennium Items or the true nature of Duel Monsters). Instead, Hermione, too, cheered on Seto. Harry inwardly shook his head – Hermione was still smitten with the icy-eyed brunette, and hadn't yet realized that he was deeply in love with someone else. But he knew that Ron would bring her around, and she'd realize that she liked the youngest Weasley boy _much _better.

"Do you see this, Harry?" whispered the aged headmaster softly. Harry looked at him. "Can you see the love and compassion they hold for each other? The tightness of their friendships? That their comments and remarks are only said in the utmost affection?"

Harry looked back out. By now, two other people that Harry had met – Tristan Taylor and Anzu Mazaki – had joined them. He watched at how Yami would compliment Seto on a move, and then strike back with intense ferocity; how Joey would be cheering him on, and when Seto spoke a snide remark, he would get annoyed and his cousin would come to his defense; how Anzu would ramble on about friendship and then how Tristan would tell her to shut up.

"Harry, these people grew up in this small town of Domino City. Seto and Mokuba Kaiba's parents died when they were young and they were brought here, in this house, at a young age; the former has paid the price through countless beatings – emotional, physical, mental and sexual – from their adoptive father. Joey Wheeler grew up in a house where his father came home and beat him and his family, and then at the age of ten his mother and little sister moved out, leaving him to defend himself from his father's attacks and later, the rough life of the streets. Tristan Taylor grew up with a loving family until he took to the streets and had to fight to survive there. Yugi Motou grew up being constantly bullied and picked on with no friend to be by his side. Ceribi Motou was kidnapped when she was very young. Anzu Mazaki grew up being repressed from her dream as a dancer. And even the ones that didn't grow up in Domino City had hardships – Ryou Bakura saw his mother and sister die in a car accident, his father was never at home so he moved out on his own, and he soon saw his friends fall into comas whenever they played a simple game. Malik Ishtar was forced to have tattoos carved on his back at age ten, and never saw daylight until he was eleven; after this, he killed his father. Arina Arono saw her parents killed in a robbery when she was only five years old and the trauma has scared her ever since. Even Hikari Daeron has pain in her life, as she has been depressed ever since her cousin died, her youngest brother has an incurable disorder called autism, and right now I am about to deliver to her news that will devastate her even more so, although it pains me to do it."

Harry stared incredulously at Dumbledore – a phrase which here means "stared at his former headmaster as if he couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth because they were so shocking." He could not believe that these people had so much tragedy in their lives. He, Harry, fully understood and appreciated the difficulties of having a troubled life, as his parents had been murdered when he was a year old, he had faced death several times, saw three of his friends, two seventh years and one spirit, die, and saw his godfather die as well. He was no stranger to tragedy and suffering, and had never known that these people whom he loved and respected had felt as much pain as he had. His respect went up even more as he gazed back out at his teachers and his friends as they continued with the duel.

"Harry… these people all have something in common, a place they can all relate to and recognize," continued Dumbledore. "That place is here, Domino City, Japan. If we suddenly bring students here to train, Domino City will no longer be their hometown, it will be the place where they are forced to work and fight, a constant reminder of the war. It is for this reason that I propose that you move the school to England, to one of the buildings on Hogwarts property. Hear me out," said Dumbledore, holding up his hand when Harry opened his mouth to speak. "Please, listen. I know you do not wish to endanger students, but Hogwarts will not be safer with or without you. So I believe that the Gods of Egypt should be a class that the students take, if they so desire. Of course, you, Ron, Hermione and Mokuba are welcome to not take further classes in Hogwarts and remain in the Gods of Egypt building as to further plan your defense skills."

Harry shut his mouth. Finally, after a few moments of thinking, he nodded. "Okay Professor. We can do that." He hesitated, then added, "But I might decide to take classes at Hogwarts again – I'll have to think about that one."

Dumbledore smiled, and then turned to leave, when suddenly Harry remembered something. "Er, Professor?"

Dumbledore turned back. "Yes, Harry?"

"Er, Professor, I was just wondering what you were going to tell Hikari."

The aged headmaster's smile fell. He beckoned to Harry. "Come with me, and you'll find out."

Harry nodded and followed him out.

* * *

"I place three cards face down and end my turn," said Seto coolly, smirking and glancing up at his opponent. "Your move." 

Yami raised an eyebrow and drew his card. He smirked and was about to play it when Dumbledore – trailed by Harry – walked outside.

His hand paused in mid-play, and Yami turned to face the aged headmaster, his hand dropping. "Professor Dumbledore. This is a surprise. You've just caught us in the middle of a duel."

The headmaster smiled softly before saying, "I wonder, if it isn't too much trouble, if I could speak to Ms. Daeron please?"

"Me?" said Hikari, surprised. She shrugged. "Sure, why not?" She patted Seto's shoulder and said, "Kick his butt for me, kay?" and turned to follow.

"One moment – Mr. Wheeler and Mr. Kaiba, I think it best that you come too."

Joey and Seto glanced at each other. Joey shrugged and linked arms with his cousin, while Seto turned to Yami. "I'm not forfeiting. We'll pick up the duel later."

Yami nodded, pulled out his activated cards and deactivated his duel disk. Seto did the same. "You're on, Kaiba."

He nodded and turned to follow the cousin, walking side-by-side with Harry. Harry, who was particularly fond of teasing his tallest teacher, said, "So… did Yami kick your butt again?"

Seto coolly replied, "You said 'again' as if it's happened before."

"Well, Kaiba, to tell you the truth… Yami always kicks your butt."

Seto rolled his eyes.

After they were some distance away from the others, Dumbledore turned to them. Seto and Harry caught up, and the headmaster started. "Ms. Daeron, I'm sorry to report to you that you are desperately needed by your family back in the United States."

Hikari's smile, which she had been wearing moments before, fell. "Why? What's happened?"

"I'm afraid that your youngest sister has gone missing."

Harry watched as Hikari's face paled. "She's… missing? But… but she's only fourteen… she couldn't have just run off, she loved it at home…"

Dumbledore placed a hand on Hikari's shoulder. "My dear Hikari… I'm afraid that your sister was probably kidnapped."

Harry's shock turned into horror. He watched as Hikari's face turned white. "Kidnapped?" she whispered. She looked at the others, her eyes wide. She rubbed her eyes and face and repeated the word again. "… Kidnapped…?" She spoke as if she couldn't believe it.

Harry, sickeningly, remembered that the city Hikari had grown up in was one of the biggest in the United States, and that girls went missing often… and never turned up again.

And suddenly Harry realized that everything was not going to be okay.

* * *

Note: This side-plot with Hikari's family is relevant to the story. It's not meant to be a focus on my OC. I _promise_. It _does _have to do with Harry. Actually, it's _really _important. 


	5. Chapter Four: Move Along

_Move Along_

_Chapter Four of Behind Bright Eyes_

Disclaimer: In addition to not owing Yu-Gi-Oh! (Kazuki Takahashi) or Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling) or anything else copyrighted in this fic, Hikari and her alter-egos also don't own Marie Blackfelt or Wendi. Marie is owned by Random Person number three and Wendi is owned by Torina Archelda. Both have given her permission in using their OCs in this fic. Both also made up the age and the description, and Random Person number three also made up Marie Blackfelt's history. Random Person number three also owns Arina Arono. I also don't own "Move Along" by All American Rejects.

**TELEPATHY NOTE**: Again, these are how people speak telepathically (the ones who can; italicized is thoughts only).

/Hikaris/ a.k.a. Yugi, Ryou, Malik

((Yamis)) a.k.a. Yami, Bakura

(((Other past figures))) a.k.a. Ceribi, Seto

(/(Special people)/) a.k.a. Harry, Joey, Arina, Hikari

Also note that Hikari and Arina can use magic because they went to an American magic school, along with Hikari's siblings in the summer… during the actual school season they went to an actual school… however their magic training began at a much earlier age; instead of going to preschool and kindergarten they went to this. They also learned at a much faster rate than the Hogwarts students did, although not as in depth. And one more thing – in America they had universities of magic, so they all continued their training there, as well as going to a regular college/university.

* * *

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking_

_When you fall everyone stands_

_Another day and you had your fill of sinking_

_With the life held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

_These hands are meant to hold_

_Speak to me!

* * *

_

"This is it." Joey glanced over at his cousin and placed an arm around her shoulders. Harry looked at the house that was in front of them. This was the house that Hikari had grown up in.

The minute Hikari had found out about her sister's missing state, she had slowly disappeared into her room. Hours later, everyone (save Anzu, Tristan, Arina (who came over), Marie, Ginny and Wendi, who agreed to stay) was packed an aboard a Kaiba Corp jet. When they reached the city, Hikari led them through Downtown to a train station, where she expertly showed her inexperienced fellows how to use the city's specialized train system. Before long, they were walking to Hikari's house.

And now they were there.

* * *

_When all you've got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along, like I know ya do_

_And even when your hope is gone,_

_Move along, move along, just to make it through_

_Move along_

_Move along

* * *

_

Hikari walked up to the door, pulled out a key, and opened it. They all filed inside.

They had entered a kitchen, and the rest of the floor looked spacious. Besides the door they had walked in from, there were three others: one that led to a bathroom, one that closed off a room, and one that led to a staircase.

"Take off your shoes," said Malik, bending down to do so. "It's a custom in this house."

"How'd _you _know that?" asked Joey, surprised.

Malik smirked. "My mom's brother is Hikari's uncle through marriage to her father's eldest sister."

Joey blinked several times and opened his mouth, but his newly-found-through-marriage-relative smacked his head before turning to the woman whom so many people were related too. "Where's your family?"

She shrugged. "Good question." She went to the other side of the floor, opened the door that led to the stairs, and shouted, "MOM? DAD?"

A few minutes later there were footsteps and a man appeared. He was a tall, with brown hair and dark eyes. He was well-built and looked to be in his mid-twenties.

"Kari? This is a surprise." His voice was deep.

She let out a small laugh and hugged the taller man, kissing his cheek. "Hey Zal, long time no see."

"It has been a while. But… oh. You've heard the news?"

* * *

_So a day when you lost yourself completely_

_Could be a night when your life ends_

_And such a heart that will lead ya do deceiving_

_All the pain held your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

_Your hands are mine to hold_

_Speak to me!

* * *

_

The smile faded from her face. "Yeah, yeah I have… ugh. _Chereah moi? Chereah khahare eh moi rhaft?_" (Translation: Why us? Why did our sister leave?" It's in Persian. The Daeron family is Iranian. It's cause we're cool like that. And I KNOW that neither Hikari nor Daeron is Persian, but Zal, Aazar and Seena are.)

He smiled ruefully and said, "I know. I wish she hadn't left us either." He sighed. "But there's nothing we can do but pray."

"God bless you please, Mrs. Robinson. Heaven holds a place for those who pray. Hey, hey, hey!" The female Daeron shook her head with a grin. "Sorry." She sighed and glanced over at the others. "Oh, by the way, Zal – these are some friends of mine who've come to help."

"_Some _friends?"

She smiled and said, "I know many people." Turning, she pointed each other them out. "That's Malik, Joey, Ceribi, Mokuba and Seto since you obviously _don't _know them." Sarcastically said, of course. The four relatives greeted each other, Zal giving a hug to his adopted sister. "But that's Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cere's twin Yugi, and her boyfriend Ryou. This is my eldest brother Zal. But c'mon, let's talk about our true purpose while we're sitting comfortably." (important note! The rest of the Marauders are back in Domino City with Tristan, Arina (who soon joined them) and Anzu. Ron and Hermione would be there too, if it weren't for the fact that Harry asked if his best friends could come with.)

And so they filed into the living room. Hikari asked for the whole story. Her brother sighed.

* * *

_When all you've got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along, like I know ya do_

_And even when your hope is gone,_

_Move along, move along, just to make it through_

_Move along_

* * *

"Aazar came home normally from the library on Friday," _Today's Monday_, Harry realized, "and went up to do work on what she had gotten – History Fair, you know the deal." Hikari grimaced here, saying that she hated that project with a passion. "Anyway, she didn't want to do it over the weekend – something that you taught her. I had come home before she had to visit. Seena was – "

"On the computer?"

"Exactly."

"I can't believe that he _still _does that, silly boy."

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when your little brother is autistic."

"True. But continue."

"Yeah, anyway, she came down for dinner and watched _Bewitched _with us – yes we still do that."

"Ha, I've seen like, every episode of _Bewitched_. 'Well…'"

The siblings laughed, before Hikari motioned for him to continue.

* * *

_Go on, go on, go on, go on_

_When everything is wrong, we move along_

_Go on, go on, go on, go on_

_When everything is wrong, we move along (along!)_

_Along (along!)_

_Along (along!)_

_Along…

* * *

_

"Okay. So afterwards Aazar goes up to read a book and we don't hear from her until we go up to bed – it's around midnight or so. When we looked in Aazar's room, she was gone."

Hikari sat silently, her content mood slipping away, as the others took this in. _So what makes most sense was running away_, thought Harry. _But she seemed happy, so that doesn't make any sense. So… how was she kidnapped? I guess her bedroom is either on the top or second floor – so doesn't that mean using a window or something? _Harry bit his lip. (/(So… what do you think happened?)/)

(((It had to have been a kidnapping,))) said Seto. (((The room that Aazar once shared with Hikari is on the third floor, and it has four or five windows in it. I'm sure if we looked at those we could find a trace of something… unless the person was a wizard or a witch…)))

((I find that very plausible,)) said Yami. ((I sense magic in this house… it comes from all over, as if a thousand people using magic blessed this house and left traces… however, while all of that magic is similar to one-another, there are traces of an alien magic… possibly on the third floor.))

Harry stood up and repeated what Yami had said. Zal shrugged. "It sounds reasonable. From what Kari has told me, Yugi and Yami's magical abilities far exceed my own. I had not thought that a magic user had kidnapped Aazar, but since the events of last year I am not surprised." He stood up, and helped his sister up as well. "Come, then. Let us go and see."

* * *

_When all you've got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along, like I know ya do_

_And even when your hope is gone,_

_Move along, move along, just to make it through_

* * *

As they walked up the stares, Seto suddenly froze. Harry, noticing, turned around as the others filed into the room. "What's up, Kaiba?"

His eyes were wide and he was staring at the room in front of them, where the others were. "I know that magic."

Harry looked at him uncertainly. "What magic?"

"The alien magic. In Aazar and Hikari's room. I _know _that magic."

Harry's eyes went wide as well. "What? You _know _who kidnapped Aazar?"

Seto clenched his fists. "Not only do I know that… but I think I know what happened to her to."

Harry gripped his teacher's shoulders. "What?"

* * *

_When all you've got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along, like I know ya do_

_And even when your hope is gone,_

_Move along, move along, just to make it through (just make it through!)

* * *

_

Seto opened his mouth to tell him, when the telephone rang. He said, "I have a feeling that that call is going to confirm my fears." He walked into one of the rooms and picked up the phone. "Hello? …No, they're not available, may I take a message? …Hm… yes, I can have both of them come actually, what's the address? …Oh, we'll do that, when? …Then we'll be right there. …Yes, thank you. Goodbye."

Hikari came into the room. "Who was that?"

Seto looked grave. "Hikari… get Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey, Ceribi and Zal… leave the others – even Mokuba – here with Arina, Tristan and Anzu. We've got to go somewhere. Now.

She shrugged and did as she was told.

* * *

_When all you've got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along, like I know ya do (I know ya do!)_

_And even when your hope is gone,_

_Move along, move along, just to make it through_

* * *

"Well?" murmured Harry very quietly as she left.

Seto nodded. "My fears were confirmed." He took a deep breath. "We're going… to identify a body."

* * *

_Go on, go on, go on, go on_

_Right back what is wrong, we move along_

_Go on, go on, go on, go on_

_Right back what is wrong, we move along_

_Go on, go on, go on, go on_

_Right back what is wrong, we move along_

_Go on, go on, go on, go on_

_Right back what is wrong, we move along_

_

* * *

_Okay! 


	6. Chapter Five: Song of Truth

_Song of Truth_

_Chapter Five of Behind Bright Eyes_

Disclaimer: In addition to not owing Yu-Gi-Oh! (Kazuki Takahashi) or Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling) or anything else copyrighted in this fic, Hikari and her alter-egos also don't own Marie Blackfelt or Wendi. Marie is owned by Random Person number three and Wendi is owned by Torina Archelda. Both have given her permission in using their OCs in this fic. Both also made up the age and the description, and Random Person number three also made up Marie Blackfelt's history. Random Person number three also owns Arina Arono. I also don't own "Shinjitsu No Uta" or "Song of Truth" and the translation is from a site that I have to find again.

Warning: This chapter contains strong language.

* * *

_Akaku nijimu_

_Taiyou wa subete o_

_Terashite kita_

_Ima mo mukashi mo_

_Kono yuuyami ni_

_Egaiteru souzou wa_

_Hatashite _

_Kono te ni oenai mono na no ka?_

_(The crimson-stained sun_

_Has illuminated everything; now and the past._

_Is what I have imagined within this twilight_

_More than my own hands can accomplish?)

* * *

_

They took the train to their destination. Nobody, except Seto and Harry, knew the purpose of their destination. The two sat off in a corner as the others stood – the train had a couple of people, but not too many, as it wasn't rush hour yet. Harry didn't trust his voice not to carry, so he set up mental barriers against any unwanted eavesdroppers and asked his teacher, (/(So… we're going to identify a person's body?)/)

Seto looked grim as he nodded. (((Yes. The alien magic that I sensed belonged to a person who I'm surprised even remembered where Hikari lived… they used to be best friends, but they got into a huge fight and haven't spoken to each other since… except on one occasion. Five years ago, there was a reunion, for everybody who had gone to that school, and _he _was there. Hikari invited me to come along, and I remember that I felt that he had magic… that feeling has never left me, as if I _knew _that he was going to come back into her life…))) He stayed silent.

Harry couldn't help but feel for him. He had always rather liked his aloof teacher, and had always trusted him, finding a surprising likeness in their characters. He was meaning to ask him what exactly he had gone through as a child to protect Mokuba, but he wouldn't… not when one of the only people he loved was going to experience such agony. Instead, Harry said, (/(So… you think that to get revenge because of what they argued for, this guy kidnapped and _killed _Hikari's sister? How big _was _the argument?)/)

Seto rubbed his eyes. (((They had been on thin ice for six months or so. That argument signaled that ice to break. Hikari was accused of loving him – she personally refers to him as RSS, and so shall I. But anyway, RSS accused Hikari of loving him, when she was just learning the meaning of love. She was but eleven years old, and was hurt deeply as he disgraced her entire being… her looks, her personality, her behavior, her friends, he denounced them all, and scorned her affections for him… although he felt the same for her. She was young, then, and he left a lasting impression on her… she still has not healed from that slur to her being, and, mind, this happened ten years ago. Since then his very name or thought has made her uneasy, and she harbors a grudge I doubt she'll ever fully throw off…))) He sighed. (((When they met again, at the reunion, he acted as if he had done nothing wrong, as if he had not hurt her in any way… in fact, the moment he saw her, he swept her up in his arms and no less _kissed _her – despite their friendship, they had never exchanged even a _hug_ in their life. Of course, you could imagine both of our reactions – ))) Here, Seto paused, and saw the growing grin on Harry's face, as the latter imagined how his tallest teacher would react to seeing is girlfriend kissed by another man. He chuckled, and begged him to continue. (((Yes, well, I knocked him out… and when he woke, he insisted on finding out what he did wrong… when Hikari scorned him the same way he did to her the five years previously, he grew angry. And yet, I remember he had smirked, kissed her again, and insisted that they would meet again… and before leaving, he told me that she would leave me and love him…))) Seto grew quiet.

Harry looked out the window. (/(So… to get his revenge, he kidnapped and killed Aazar… Perhaps he "found" the body and told the morgue that he thought he knew who it was…)/) Harry found his lips in a snarl. (/(But I think _I _detected familiar magic within this RSS's…)/)

Seto looked at him.

(/(I could have _sworn_ that besides Marik's magic, RSS's magic was the one assisting Voldemort when we were fighting him in March, in that Duel Monsters attack.)/)

* * *

_Motto ima ijou ni_

_Hadaka ni natte_

_ikite yuku jutsu_

_Oshiete yo_

_honno sukoshi dake _

_Watashi o yogoshite_

_Sou yatte hitori_

_Kizutsuitari_

_Mawari o nakushita to shite mo_

_Shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare_

_(Please teach me how to live_

_A little more vulnerably than I do now._

_Won't you taint me just a little?_

_That way, even if I get hurt_

_And lose everything around me_

_This song of truth will flow through my heart.)

* * *

_

There was no sign to signify that the building they were entering was a morgue. Seto quietly talked to the receptionist as they looked around. It was dark and slightly damp; Harry believed that they had gone underground. At last, the receptionist told them to follow her. She led them down a dimly lit hallway. It was cramped, especially since there were nine of them, plus the receptionist. They went down a flight of stairs, when the woman stopped in front of the first room. The door was made of stone, and, from what Harry could glimpse, so was the room. She told them to wait, walked in, and, after a few moments, left it. She bid them to enter as she walked down the hallway.

They filled into the room. Harry noticed two other people in the room, one decked in the depressing black garb such a place dictated, the other in a white doctor's coat. Harry noticed a counter on one side of the room, with various possessions and clothing's, and, close to it, a covered table, which looked like it covered a body…

Harry's stomach gave a sickening lurch. He had seen four people die, and yet, it was different when it was the unmet youngest sibling of one of his closest friends.

Zal had pulled the doctor aside and was talking to him in low tones. Hikari was looking around, confused, when the other man bid her to follow him to the table. He said, "A man brought a body here earlier, and then said that the body looked familiar. He thought that someone from the Daeron family could possibly identify it."

She looked horrified, but, after a time, nodded. He walked to the table and pulled off the covers to reveal a girl's face.

* * *

_Arasoi wa mada tsuzukun darou_

_Dono michi ima ga taisetsu na no sa_

_Gamushara ni natte_

_Miotoshite kita mono_

_Tatoeba dare ka no yasashii hohoemi mo_

_(This dispute will probably go on_

_About that which is most precious_

_I've become a rebel, I've overlooked things_

_Even the gentle smiles of strangers.)

* * *

_

Hikari gasped, her face going stark white, before she fell to her knees. She reached out and gently touched the pale face of the girl before her tears were flooding her face as she sobbed, occasionally touching the girl's long, thick brown hair, so similar to her own.

Zal turned around at his sister's cries and froze. Harry watched, grief flooding through his body, as the man paled and clenched his fist, eyelids squeezed tightly together. When he opened them, tears started to stream down his face as well. He walked towards his two sisters, one wishing she were dead, the other wishing she were alive. He, too, touched the face of his youngest sibling before falling to his knees, holding his sobbing sister as she buried her face into his shirt. "Aazar…" he moaned, crying freely. "Oh God…"

"_Aazar_…" echoed his sister. "_Aazar, joon e deliman, chereah shomah! Ey Khodoah ya! Chereah mahn nemetustam bemiream begah eh ehn?! Chereah ehn gol eh moh boyat bemireah?!"_

"Aazar," whispered Malik, pale, with tears in his eyes. "Aazar, my heart's love, why you? Oh God! Why couldn't I die in her place? Why did this beautiful flower have to die?" Harry looked at him, and realized that he was translating the anguish cries of his relative. He glanced at Joey, and saw that he, too, was in tears. Malik continued quietly as Hikari spoke, the Persian words flowing from her lips, the English translation flowing from his, and Joey's, who joined in. "This light from God has been taken from the unworthy Earth. She was the only one with a pure heart in this desecrated war zone. Why were the unholy ones not taken in her place? Why must she suffer for the sins of the millions of others? She does not deserve to be taken from us so soon! Why can she not return to this darkened Earth and fill it with her light once more?"

They stopped, as Hikari had ceased to talk. Harry looked at the two sobbing siblings, their grief stricken cousins, the crying Ceribi, the pale Yugi and the upset Ryou, both of whom were holding her. He blinked away his own tears at the scene, realizing that someone was missing. He turned to the door and saw Seto's trench coat whip out of sight. He followed him. Catching up, he asked him where he was going, noting that the older man was pale, but looked furious.

"The guy told us that someone had brought the body in and suggested calling the Daeron family – and you'll never guess who I just saw hanging around here."

Harry gasped. "RSS?"

"The very same."

* * *

_Eien o shireba_

_Donna kurayami mo_

_Itami mo_

_Itsuka kiete_

_Sou yatte ima wa_

_Watashi o yogoshite_

_Zutto mukashi mita_

_Tenkuu no shiro ni_

_Itsuka wa_

_Tadoritsukeru_

_Shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite_

_(If eternity knows what manner of darkness_

_And when pain will vanish,_

_Then that way, you shall taint me_

_I looked always to yesterday, to the castles in the sky_

_When will I be able to follow them?_

_This song of truth shall be my guide.)

* * *

_

Harry and Seto ran down the hall, their footsteps echoing, until Seto turned into an empty room – save for one person.

"You _bastard_!" he growled, spinning the man around and slamming his against the wall. "You fucking _bastard_!"

Harry surveyed the other man. He was the same height as Seto, fairly built, with black hair gelled back and brown eyes. His mouth, Harry realized, was upturned in a smirk. Harry scratched his hand that had the scars from his old professor Umbridge etched into it. _I must not tell lies_. _I must not tell lies_. If he msut not tell lies… then why did he have the feeling that he _knew _the man before him?

"Hello, Seto Kaiba," said the man, still held up on the wall. "Long time no see."

Seto slammed him into the wall again. "Don't 'Hello Seto Kaiba' me, you fucking bastard! Is this the way you take your fucking revenge? You _kill _her fucking _sister_?!" He dropped him and punched him in the face.

The other man stood up, touched his bleeding lip. He smirked again, showing bloody teeth. "I have no idea what you mean. I merely saw you all walking in here and came to see if it was anybody I knew, and if I could offer my condolences."

"_Offer your condolences?!_" spat Seto. "Don't think that shit will work with me! I _know _you killed her, you son of a bitch! What are you going to do now – try and comfort her sister and tell her that _I _killed her?!"

By the way that the man kept smirking, Harry could tell that that was _exactly _what he was planning on doing.

Seto pulled his famous Kaiba glare, pulled his arm back, and punched the other man so hard that his head slammed into the wall and he was knocked out.

* * *

_Eien o shireba_

_Donna kurayami mo_

_Itami mo_

_Itsuka kiete_

_Shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare_

_(If eternity knows what manner of darkness_

_And when pain will vanish,_

_This song of truth will flow through my heart.)

* * *

_

They returned to the grief-stricken friends and family outside. Harry and Seto had gone to the bathroom to clean Seto's bloodied hands beforehand. When they joined the others, they made up an excuse, and Seto took the responsibility of holding Hikari from her brother.

They had Zal's fiancée come and pick them up. She dropped them at the Daeron house, taking Zal over to her house. As Hikari took a shower, Joey turned on Seto and demanded to know where he had been.

Seto – with Harry's help – explained the story of RSS, from the start to the finish. Joey, Ceribi and Malik, who knew the background information, were obviously impatient to hear the point, but when they explained his appearance at the morgue, they were shocked.

"… So do we tell her?" whispered Mokuba.

Seto let out a bark-like laugh. "Of course we don't. She has enough to worry about as it is." He was standing next to the brick fireplace, and presently punched it, so that his knuckles scrapped against the brick and started to bleed.

Hermione gasped as he repeated this several times. "Professor!" she murmured. He paid no heed.

He punched the bricks a seventh time, and his fist remained there, his arm straight, as he looked down. Harry could have sworn that a tear slipped from Seto's eye, but if it had, he showed no sign of it when he brought his head to face them. "I should have been there to stop this, to stop her pain," he muttered, turning around to face them, but looking at his knuckles. "I should have been there to protect her from this… When Altáriël died, she locked herself in her room for five days, refusing to eat anything… Mokuba and I spent ages behind that door, trying to convince her to come out… and she did, a few days after that… She hardly ate for so long, and only recently started acting like her normal self for everyone… and that was her _cousin_! Imagine what the death of her younger _sister _will do to her!"

It was now that Hikari entered the room. She looked normal, if not a little pale. They all looked at her as she glanced about. She spotted Seto's bleeding hand. "Oh Ra," she said, coming forwards. "Let me look at that… Well! You've certainly done a number on it this time, Seto Kaiba – this 'll leave another scar…" Harry realized that his teacher must have done a similar thing when Altáriël died. He watched as Hikari left the room again, moments later reappearing with bandage and ice. She wrapped his hand and placed some ice on it, as it had begun to swell from punching not only the wall, but also RSS's face.

With his other hand, Seto lifted her chin up. "Kari?"

"I'm fine."

He chuckled sullenly, unsmiling. "Of course you're not. You don't need to put on a brave face for _me_. You _know _that. What good is our relationship if we don't even let our true emotions show?"

Her lip trembled.

He put an arm around her and led her out of the room. (Hermione, Harry was pleased to note, was staring with incredulity and rage. At last, she realized that the CEO would never have eyes for her.)

Joey and Malik both started, but Ceribi and Harry grabbed them both.

* * *

_Motto ima ijou ni_

_Watashi o yogoshite_

_Hon no sukoshi dake_

_Watashi o yogoshite_

_(Now, please, taint me just a little_

_Please, just taint me, only a little.)

* * *

_

"Don't you see that this is one time where Kaiba is proving to everybody and himself that he loves her?" Harry said. "Right now, Kaiba blames himself for not being there for Hikari, and Hikari blames herself for Aazar's and Altáriël's death. This is one time that they can prove that they can conquer any difficulties _together_ – including death. This is the one time that they need to be alone, _without _anyone there to watch over them."

"Right now, Hikari needs the assurance of his love," said Yugi quietly. "Otherwise she'll literally kill herself over this. She needs a guide in the time of her darkness."

Mokuba finished the thought. "And my brother's the best one. He's already gone through this when he had to protect us against Gozaburo. He encased his heart in the darkness so that it can keep its light.

* * *

_Shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite_

_(This song of truth shall be my guide.)_

* * *

Hey. I sorta like this chapter. 


	7. Chapter Six: Bring Me To Life

_Bring Me To Life_

_Chapter Six of Behind Bright Eyes_

Disclaimer: In addition to not owing Yu-Gi-Oh! (Kazuki Takahashi) or Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling) or anything else copyrighted in this fic, Hikari and her alter-egos also don't own Marie Blackfelt or Wendi. Marie is owned by Random Person number three and Wendi is owned by Torina Archelda. Both have given her permission in using their OCs in this fic. Both also made up the age and the description, and Random Person number three also made up Marie Blackfelt's history. Random Person number three also owns Arina Arono. I also don't own the song _Bring Me To Life_. Evanescence does.

**Author's note: Hello everyone, long time no write! Sorry life was so busy… but freshman year is, indeed, over, although sophomore year has begun; I shall try to indulge myself and my audience in the erotic exorcism of fanfiction… yes I do realized that that sentence did not make any sense, but I felt the urge to write it nonetheless.**

**By the time I post this, _New Professors_ will have been completely posted and completed, and this will be extra long… I hope.**

**Keep up the loyalty and thank you! I know my updating skills leaves much to be desired, but also remember that since it's summer my father and I have been editing my book nonstop… the moment I hear from the publishers, I shall relay the news.**

**Also, I updated these last 5 chapters, so you might wanna check them out for any changes.**

**Oh hey -- please go and review my latest stories, the _Happiness Is A Warm Gun Trilogy_. There's three stories all up at once, read them in any order. Also, thanks for all the reviews on _Leave _-- I don't think I've ever gotten that many reviews for a one-shot!**

**Oh, and HAPPY ALL-HALLOW'S EVE. It's my favorite day of the year -- live it up! I was Jolene Nicholson (see _Time To Dance_).**

**TELEPATHY NOTE**: Yet again, these are how people speak telepathically (the ones who can; italicized is thoughts only) – heck, _I _needed a reminder!

/Hikaris/ a.k.a. Yugi, Ryou, Malik

((Yamis)) a.k.a. Yami, Bakura

(((Other past figures))) a.k.a. Ceribi, Seto

(/(Special people)/) a.k.a. Harry, Joey, Arina, Hikari

Oh, and if anyone says anything together, it looks like this:

/((Hikaris and Yamis,))/

/(((Hikaris and other past figures)))/

/(/(Hikaris and special people)/)/

(((((Yamis and other past figures)))))

(((/(Yamis and special people)/)))

((((/(Other past figures and special people)/))))

In other words: COMBINE THEM ALL!

**NOTE! Some foul language from the mouths of Harry Potter and Seto Kaiba.

* * *

**

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb _

_Without a soul _

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back…_

_Home

* * *

_

The wind whipped Harry's unruly hair as he stood staring at the grave of a girl he knew so much about but had never had the chance to meet.

_Funny, how we never realize how precious things are in our life until they're gone._

Harry sighed and rubbed his already-red eyes. He, like the ones who had known her, had wept and mourned the loss of yet another innocent soul.

_It's not… fair,_ he thought, closing his eyes to block the site before him. _What did this poor girl do to deserve this? Absolutely nothing. This only happened… she died because of a stupid rivalry!_ _She died because some idiot decided to try and woo her sister!_

Harry's thoughts, which had been melancholy only a moment before, suddenly were enraged. _I can't believe this. I can't fucking believe this… the only reason Aazar was killed was because some bastard thought it would win her sister over! _

He whipped around and walked away, fuming.

* * *

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

* * *

_

_I guess not even Harry could take it… _thought Yugi sadly. He wrapped his arm around his sister and she buried her face into his shoulder.

((This…)) said Yami. He stopped short, unable to bring to words his emotions.

(Indescribable,) murmured Yugi.

((It's more than just that,)) struggled Yami. ((It's so frustrating… in all my years I have never encountered such selfishness such as the way that… that… _creature _displayed. To kill an innocent daughter of the Earth because… on a mere _whim_… to kill an innocent soul at _all_! It's… it's an atrocity, it's pure _evil_!))

((You're telling me,)) growled Yami Bakura. Evidently he had been eavesdropping on Yami's thoughts. ((This is simply _disgusting_. Not even _I _would go this far. I _never _killed innocent souls in all my 3000 plus years.))

/Completely _revolting_,/ agreed his hikari. /And yet…/

/Do you _sympathize _with the guy?!/ attacked Malik. His mental voice wavered and sounded teary. Yugi and Ryou both glanced at him. He had averted his face, but they both knew he was crying. /Do you _agree _with the bastard?!/

/Of _course _not!/ said Ryou, alarmed. /I wasn't going to say anything of the kind! All I was going to point out that this… _madman _must have had another reason. It is apparent to even the most insane person that killing the younger sister of a girl you fancy will _not _buy her affections for you. He _must _have had another reason./

They were silent, before Yami spoke up. ((Ryou has a good point. Besides, does anyone _else _sense that – ))

/((The magic of the person who killed Aazar is familiar?))/ they all finished together.

((Well, yes, that,)) said Yami sheepishly.

Bakura growled his affirmation. ((It is _awfully _familiar. It's almost as if we've spent…)) He trailed off. Ryou felt his eyes widen; the yami-hikari mental link was so strong that they could sense physical changes as well.

/What is it, Kura?/

Bakura started up from where he left off, tasting the words he was about to say, and speaking slowly. ((It's almost as if we've spent an entire _year _in that presence.))

Everyone froze.

((It can't be…)) murmured Yami. ((Can it?))

/It's someone from Hogwarts,/ breathed Malik. /A – /

/_Professor_,/ chorused Yugi and Ryou together.

* * *

_  
_

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

* * *

_

_God, _thought Ceribi tiredly. They were trooping back to the cars. It was time to return to Japan to prepare for the upcoming war that they all knew was going to happen. She glanced back at her adopted sister's grave, where her real family was having final moments with her. _What a thing to happen… and so soon after Altáriël's death… who _knows _how Hikari still manages to smile…_

Ceribi felt another's presence and turned, allowing her brother, boyfriend and friend go up ahead. She saw her blonde friend come wearily towards her. (((How are you keeping up, Joey? You were blood-related, after all.)))

(/(Oh, I'm just fine and dandy,)/) he snapped. (/(Ready to skip in the streets and sing the theme song to some popular anime, I am.)/) He went quiet, before adding, (/(I'm sorry. I had no right to snap at you like that. It's just…)/) He stopped walking. Ceribi stopped too, turning when Joey did to face the grave. Mr. and Mrs. Daeron had left already, the latter crying and the former supporting her. The Daeron siblings, however, were still there. Seena, the youngest of the three, was rocking nervously, knowing his siblings' emotions. Every now and then he'd ask for his younger sister, at which his other two siblings would cry harder. Zal was kneeling next to his sister, his arm around her as she looked down on her sister's burial site. (/(… Just _look _at them,)/) Joey murmured. (/(This isn't fair. It truly isn't.)/)

(((No,))) murmured his companion. (((Of _course _it isn't fair.)))

They turned silently and trudged back to the cars.

* * *

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

* * *

_

_I should have been there to protect her from all this, _thought Seto, staring at Hikari's kneeling form. _I should have shielded her from this pain!_

"Niisama," said a quiet voice from behind him. Seto turned. Mokuba was there, looking at him with an odd emotion in his eyes. He walked up to his older brother and placed a hand on his arm. He didn't say anything else.

Seto turned back to watch Hikari. Oh _God_. Why did God have to be so cruel?! Hikari was the most precious person in his life, besides Mokuba. So _why _did He make her suffer so?! First her cousin was killed, and now her sister! Seto had gone through too much in his life not to know what might happen if any more tragedy happened.

_I'm not even sure how she's going to take _thisthought Seto bitterly. _Last time she locked herself in her room and starved herself… it took me and Mokuba _weeks _to get her to act like her normal self! And now… _He shook his head angrily. _That fucking bastard! How _dare _he bring even more pain into her life?!_

Mokuba watched as his brother stared at his girlfriend. He guessed what was going through Seto's mind, and had a feeling he was right. Seto's face was emotionless, but Mokuba knew under the famous mask and beneath the anger at the event, Seto was grieving for the woman he loved.

_And with good reason, _he said, taking his brother's hand and tugging towards the transportation vehicles. After one last glance, Seto turned and allowed Mokuba to lead him.

* * *

_Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie  
__There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

* * *

_

"It's such a shame," murmured Hermione. She clung closer to Ron, whose arm was wrapped around her. "Really, it's a terrible loss."

Ron said nothing as they walked towards the cars. They noticed Harry was leaning against a tree, facing the direction everyone was walking. He appeared to be staring at nothing, and yet everything at once.

"Harry's taking it awfully bad, isn't he?" muttered Ron, looking down.

"He's really changed lately," said Hermione. "I wish he'd talk to us a bit more. Ever since he's started training, he's grown distant… It's almost like we don't know him anymore!"

"In a way we don't," said Ron quietly. His voice steadied and he looked up. "But that doesn't matter. He's still our best mate, and we're not bloody likely going to forget that." He glanced back at the grave. "Not all the deaths in the world would make me abandon Harry."

Hermione nodded, staring at the tomb of a girl she had never met. "Of course not." She looked long and hard at Hikari's back, trying to figure how the woman had attracted her professor. Despite her pity for the girl, she couldn't help but wonder. She was, indeed, a very pretty young woman, but she just couldn't see… no. Enough was enough. Hermione's head snapped back forwards. She was going to stop thinking about the lost cause, and try to feel some compassion for the poor girl. _After all, _she reasoned, _she just lost her cousin _and _younger sister. How would _I _feel in that position?_

Staring up at Harry's figure, Hermione realized that she _did _know.

* * *

_  
Frozen inside without your touch  
__Without your love, darling  
__Only you are the life among the dead_

* * *

_Of all the people to have taken from me… _thought Hikari, tracing the tombstone which marked Aazar's resting place, _did it _have _to be her?_

Hikari chuckled bitterly. _Life is, indeed, an unfair game. So many trials and tribulations await us – how are we to pass them _allShe continued tracing Aazar's name on the stone. _Aazar… oh how I miss you… how I wish that _I _could have been the one instead! Why did it have to be you that he killed?_

Hikari summoned an image of the man who had killed her sister. Although she had told no one, she knew who had done the deed. She had overheard Seto telling the others, but had yet to tell him that she knew. She would have to eventually, but for now, she pretended to be ignorant of the fact that her worst enemy had killed her little sister. Who, she also feared, had a hand in the death of her cousin.

Her hand crumpled into a fist. She'd have her revenge, if it were the last thing she did.

* * *

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

* * *

Harry stared ahead, ignoring the fact that everyone was loading into the cars. At the moment, he hated the world; he hated the people that inhabited the world; he hated _everything_. Why? Because it seemed that everything was out to kill the little innocence left. Just how much was left? _No more than a handful, _he thought bitterly. _They've all been picked off the face of the planet, one by one, because of what they are, and what they represent. Innocence… true beauty… there's hardly any left. It's like… like…_

His mind cast about. What could he compare the disappearance of innocence and true beauty to?

While his mind fumbled for an answer, so did his body. His hand went to a flower and plucked it. Bringing it up to his eyesight, Harry realized that he had found his answer.

The flower was a purple wildflower. Summer was drawing to a close, and so, it appeared, was its life. It had drooped; its leaves were starting to whither away. It was dying.

_A wilted flower, _thought Harry, twirling the plant in his thumb and index fingers. _That's what is the goodness of the world is now. Wilted, dying, gone.

* * *

_

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

* * *

"You have served me well," said the Dark Lord in his ruthless, shrill voice. "Very well indeed…"

"I live to serve you, Master," he replied slickly. His voice sounded funny, as it was changing back into his real voice. "It was easy to kidnap the man and prepare the Polyjuice Potion; getting the girl and killing her was, of course, just as simple."

"Good, good," said his master, stroking the snake's head, which was on his lap. "Now, it is only a matter of time before everything comes together…"

The room was filled with a high, cruel laugh.

* * *

_  
(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie  
__There's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

* * *

_

Me: Well, I hope that was up to your satisfaction, especially the ending, dears. Again, sorry it took so long… but I _did _repost NPNA. Which was an important task I needed to accomplish. Oh, a request of all of you: would you go please read my latest stories,_ Happiness Is A Warm Gun Trilogy_, and review? Also, if you could go to Quizilla in addition and rate _Time To Dance _(but still review, please!)? I would _really _appreciate it. More info in the stories!


	8. ChapterSeven:An Attempt ToTip The Scales

_An Attempt To Tip The Scales_

_Chapter Seven of Behind Bright Eyes_

Disclaimer: In addition to not owing Yu-Gi-Oh! (Kazuki Takahashi) or Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling) or anything else copyrighted in this fic, Hikari and her alter-egos also don't own Marie Blackfelt or Wendi. Marie is owned by Random Person number three and Wendi is owned by Torina Archelda. Both have given her permission in using their OCs in this fic. Both also made up the age and the description, and Random Person number three also made up Marie Blackfelt's history. Random Person number three also owns Arina Arono. Bright Eyes owns _An Attempt To Tip The Scales _(Azurite, I haven't listened to them in _ages_), and My Chemical Romance _Welcome To The Black Parade._

**Me: Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait – writer's block, y'know, and all that good stuff. I wanted to finish this by New Years, I'm sorry that I didn't… I _should _be doing homework as I write. xP I hate Chapter Summaries.**

**A note on Hikari: She's not meant to be the spotlight of this story, I swear. Her role is that of a comforter and a guide when people are hurt, afraid and lost. She brings out parts of characters that others don't, and her situation reveals plot points. I swear, if I wanted to make this all about her I _would_, but I _don't_. I've written _plenty _of stories about her and Seto that I've never posted – and never will – so rest assured I'm not trying to blow up her role.

* * *

**

Harry yawned and looked around, bored. Nothing seemed to catch his attention anymore. Nothing really mattered. He had stopped caring.

… Almost.

He was close to giving up all hope. His purpose in life had nearly deteriorated. _Nearly_, but not quite. For Harry couldn't help but cling to the most important things in his life.

His mentors. His close friends. His purpose in life.

His ultimate goal in destroying Voldemort.

So in a sense, young Harry Potter was more determined than ever to destroy the evil that was in the world. He wanted to wreak destruction on the people who did that for a living, on an everyday basis. He wanted to show them what they did to everyone else.

The lives they destroyed. The people they killed. Harry wanted to bathe in a pool of their blood, to prove that they had slaughtered the innocent for nothing.

"We're here, Harry," said Yugi, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Harry glanced up at his head mentor, before glancing about with more interest. But not by much; Diagon Alley had lost its splendor in Harry's eyes. He no longer looked about and wished for eight more eyes. He no longer was fascinated by all the magic taking place around him, by the shops glimmering with advertisements, by the adventure and animation around him. But he _was _interested to see in the changes wrought in the place.

In fact, Diagon Alley had changed _tremendously _since the previous year. There _were _no more shops glimmering with advertisements, adventures and animation, or magic running wild.

Diagon Alley, for lack of a better description, had died. Many of the shops were boarded up, and those that weren't… well, they didn't exist anymore. Many stores were empty on either side of them, huge scorch marks on the ground and rubble still lying around them. There were no more people lined in the streets with their merchandise. Carts lay abandoned and vandalized; many had been pillaged and emptied. Only Gringotts Bank, known to be the safest place besides Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the only bank in the wizarding world, was still running (1). But even that was exclusive; no one came in, no one went out. Only a stream of owls showed that people still used it.

The Leaky Cauldron was not much better. Tom the bartender was still there, but it was obvious that business was slow. So slow, in fact, that the only people in the tavern were a homeless couple who had been using it as a place to sleep (Tom made no objections, as he was getting no money anyway) and a few stragglers that wandered in every now and again. No one had visited for weeks, Tom had told them. Ever since Diagon Alley had been attacked…

Harry, Yugi, Ryou and Malik were at Diagon Alley to investigate exactly that. The Ministry of Magic had tried to hush the affair up, but three weeks after the attack _The Daily Profit_ had gotten wind and reported it. Hedwig, who had been delivering a letter to Hagrid back in England when Harry was in Domino City, had come back with a copy of _The Daily Profit _and a note from Hagrid. _Come with Yugi and the others on the 14th o' August to Diagon Alley. I'll meet yer there. _After Harry had read the report, he knew that there was much more to the scene than what the newspapers had reported.

"Good God," whispered Ryou, looking around him. "I certainly don't remember it looking like _this _the last time we were here."

((Let _me _take over,)) Bakura told him.

/Why?/ asked Ryou.

((Because my abilities as a thief can come in handy,)) he said simply. ((Because I am much more observant than you. Because I will be able to detect things you cannot. Because…)) He hesitated. ((I feel something bad has happened here, Ryou. No, don't scoff – )) Ryou had chuckled at the obvious. (( – I mean _evil_. And if it comes back, I don't want you to get hurt.))

Ryou was touched by his loyalty. /Bakura…/

((Besides, if the Pharaoh's host gets hurt, I get to laugh at him for being stupid.))

Ryou sighed and consented.

Malik didn't even turn as he sensed the change. Bending down to examine the remains of Flourish and Blotts, he asked, "Notice anything spectacular, Tomb Robber?" He glanced over his shoulder idly and then froze.

Bakura was more alert than usual. He kept whipping around, as if a dog trying to follow a scent. The analogy is not altogether inaccurate. He stopped and sniffed the air keenly. By now even Harry was paying attention. Bakura dropped onto his knees and smelled the ground. He jumped up again and spun before running to where Malik had been kneeling. He picked up a charred piece of wood and sniffed that as well before reeling back, a look of horror crossing his face.

((Bakura…)) said Yami slowly.

"Bakura, is everything – what the hell is wrong with you?!" Malik jumped up and seized the white-haired yami by his shoulders. Shaking him roughly, he said louder, "Bakura? BAKURA!"

The former Thief King looked at his colleague with unseeing eyes. "Don't you sense it?" he whispered. "Don't you feel it in the air?"

"… Feel what?" asked Malik slowly, unsure.

Bakura broke free of his grip. He looked over his shoulder, in the direction of Knockturn Alley. "Blood. Lots of blood was spilt – the ground, the air, it all _wreaks _of it. There was some sort of ritual – I feel evil auroras and magic ill-used. I sense death and destruction for power. I…" He liked his cracked lips and swallowed. "Recently. It all feels too recent, and too much – as if whoever did this came back… again and again. They repeated whatever they did… to strengthen the spell, to increase its potency, I wouldn't know."

Harry and Yugi exchanged a knowing glance. If _Bakura_, the self-titled King of Thieves, the infamous Soul Stealer, was afraid – as his tone and expression suggested – and found whatever had happened as evil, then they were _screwed._

((A ritual, Tomb Robber?)) said Yami. ((What _kind _of ritual? Was it of death?))

"No…" whispered Bakura. It was obvious that he was still in shock. "No… it was much more sinister than that. It was… oh my Ra." Suddenly Bakura knew why the chants still reverberating silently in the air were so familiar. "It's a plea to merge the Shadow Realm with whoever is controlling the ritual."

* * *

(Author's note: This isn't meant to just be some fluffy little scene between lovers. It serves a purpose – revealed at the end.)

"Oh Ra… this is going to be a long day."

Seto Kaiba was tired. It was not a tiredness to be shaken off by sleep, even if he wasn't an insomniac. No, it was a weariness that was deep in his bones.

"Mmm," murmured Hikari, pulling his arm so that he lay down. She put his head in her lap and massaged his temples. "Indeed. Somehow, I don't think we'll be left alone, even though the yamis, hikaris and Harry are in England."

"I _hope _you're not left alone," said Joey, poking his head in Seto's study. The couple was on the couch conveniently placed in the vicinity. They were planning out courses for the Gods of Egypt, or GOE, as it was being called as of late.

After Aazar's funeral, everyone who had arrived at the States returned to Domino City to meet up with the others – except for Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Harry. They had received an owl, sending them back to England immediately. Meanwhile, the others returned to Domino to find everyone else in anxious training. Anzu, Tristan, Marie, and Ginny, who agreed to stay from the beginning, had been found wandering around Kaiba Mansion, practicing spells and praying. (2)

"We weren't _doing _anything," snapped Hikari. "Stop being the overprotective cousin. Don't you realize there's a war going on? If you want to protect me, protect me from our enemies, notmy own boyfriend."

Joey looked at her very calmly for a few moments before turning and leaving.

_And I thought _I _was tired, _thought Seto, amused but concerned. Hikari had been tense ever since Dumbledore had arrived with the bad news. It was obvious that the deaths in her family were taking a toll on her – and now she had to worry about so many others, too.

"You should rest," he said nonchalantly.

"_I _should rest? You're the one who hasn't slept in three days."

"Have _you_?"

He had her there. "That's not the point," she retorted. Before she could bite her tongue, she snapped, "Stop worrying over me; I can handle myself. God, you're as bad as Joey!"

Seto Kaiba, for the first time in his life, did not make a clever retort. He slowly raised himself and turned around, setting Hikari with a cool, appraising look.

She held her gaze for a moment before her resolve cracked. She turned, shamed by the tears that burned in her eyes. God, she _hated _crying. It was the ultimate sign of weakness – and she _hated _appearing weak in front of Seto. Oh she _hated _it! It was apparent – and, wryly she had to note, many agreed – that Seto was too good for her, way above her level. And he was so damn _strong. _He had endured so much in his childhood, and growing up; yet he never showed any emotion, a perfect mask of calmness and cold indifference. And she? In her youth she had been unable to control the flood of emotions she felt. No, her childhood was not the perfect one it could have been; she bore responsibilities no child should ever have done, and, haven been thusly scared and marked out by her family as an outcast, forced into therapy. But during her sophomore year, Hikari had changed. Now, she no longer wore her heart on her sleeve. She started to conceal it, slowly, until she, too, hid under many masks. It helped that _that _was the year the Dark Tournament was held, and that she met the man who would soon become the love of her life.

And when Hikari had sworn herself to Seto, she vowed that she would never let him see her defeated, as she knew _he _would never be.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice steady despite the heavy flow of tears. It had taken years to master that skill. She had done it so that, in her moments of trouble (which came often enough), she would not appear weak in front of Seto. "It's just that…" Despite herself, she had to be honest with how she felt. She shifted so that her hair covered her face. She did not want him to see her in tears. "It's not easy, losing Altáriël and Aazar. I lost one of my best friends when I was fifteen, and I had hoped to never lose anyone so close to me again. And now…" she faltered, and stopped.

Seto Kaiba watched her silently before standing. She thought he would leave; she wasn't surprised when she heard him stand. He could have anyone in the _world_; there were girls probably _dying _just for him to look at them, let _alone _a smile, a touch, a caress, a kiss – far less than she had received! What had she done to deserve him?

He had stood up, but not to leave. He walked to a corner of the study where an intercom was. "Mrs. Gershwin? Would you make some tea and send it up to my study, please? And is Roland in?"

"_Of course, Mr. Kaiba; yes, he arrived ten minutes ago."_

"Send him up, then."

Still, he said nothing to her, instead walking silently over to a bookshelf and choosing a volume.

Hikari did not look up. She had inherited her mother's quick temper and her father's stubborn pride. She still refused to let him see her tears.

Seto glanced over from his desk, where he had stopped after a quick look in one of his books. He returned his attention back down at the paper he was writing on. He finished what he was writing and retrieved a post-it pad from within a drawer. He scribbled a note and stuck it to the paper before placing it in a folder.

A moment later there was a knock on the door. Seto walked up to it, running a hand over the smooth oak finish, before taking hold of the brass doorknob and opening it. Roland, one of his employees, and his main housekeeper, Mrs. Gershwin, both greeted him. He handed Roland the folder and told him to place it on his desk in his office. He thanked both as he took the tray of tea and sweets and closed the door. He placed the tray on a table, poured out two cups, and placed them on the table.

It was now that the older Kaiba turned his attention to the motionless brunette, still sitting on the couch, her back straight, her gaze steadily staring ahead, silent the entire time. He walked around the couch so that he was facing her. She did not move as he knelt before her, as to see into her eyes. She did not flinch as he gently, lovingly, wiped away the last of her tears with his thumb. She met his eyes squarely, and did not break from them when he put his thumb to his lips, nor did she acknowledge that he was taking in her tear-stained cheeks, her red, puffy eyes, and her general, defeated, _sad _demeanor.

She had become as broken as he had been from the beginning.

"_Mery-i,_ _mi amor, joon e deliman,_" (3) he whispered. "Why are you so afraid that you're not strong? Don't you realize that you have defied the odds and _proven _your strength, hundreds of times over? You go on every day, despite the fact that Steve, Aazar and Altáriël all lie elsewhere. You go on despite the friends that have deceived and betrayed you, the boys who have broken your heart, the family that pressure and leave you. You are the mother of everyone you know, you care about even the most inconsequential people – don't you _see_? You have surpassed me in every way, and there is need to try and tell me you're weak."

She met his eyes fully now. "How… _I_, surpass _you_? Oh Ra, Seto, Ra _forbid _such an event to pass! For my…" She faltered. "How?" she asked, shaking her head in wonder.

"Everything I did – everything I've _ever _done – was for Mokuba. But you… everything _you _did – "

" – Was for _my_ siblings," she said, "Don't you see, Seto? We are one and the same – the perfect example of a fork in the road. Our situations are so similar – and yet, we chose two different paths. I chose to immerse myself in those I love, dedicate myself to them. And you… you…"

"… Chose the life of seclusion," he said quietly. "While you chose to help _everyone _around you, I chose only to help my brother and myself."

"No!" said Hikari passionately, placing her hand on his cheek. He kissed her palm softly, his eyes never leaving her. Sapphire reading chocolate, and vice-versa. "No, don't you see? You made Kaiba Land – you set out to help everyone, too! You wanted for orphans and all scared children around the world to be happy! And you've done _just _that! You've made so many happy – I was one such child, don't you see? You, Seto – you far surpass anything I've ever done and will ever do."

"Until you met me, you wanted to become a neuroscientist and do everything you could to help autistic children, like Seena," he reminded her. "Your research during those summers helped researchers _immensely_. And then you met me – just _look _what happened. A dead cousin, and sister – it might be worse next time."

"You fool," she murmured. "You damned _fool_. You think… you think I blame _you _for what happened?" The day they had come back from the morgue, Seto and Hikari had supposedly gone to talk after she had bandaged his hand. But they did not do so. He held her as she slept, and they had not discussed the matter at all. "Oh Ra, Seto – I _love _you!" she blurted. "How can you think that _I _blame _you_?! No, I _know _who is responsible for this. I know about RSS, I know he's back in my life – and I will _never _blame you for something you never did!"

He looked at her in quiet surprise. "You knew about RSS?" he asked softly.

"I overheard you telling the others," she said, with a wry smile. "I'm good at that, listening to things I'm not supposed to know. But… oh, Seto!" She rubbed her eyes and groaned. "Jesus Christ! What are we to _do_? Harry off wanting to start a new school, Yami and Bakura more anxious to finally sleep, the war at its height! What are we to _do_? I want to settle down soon, start a family of our own – but I don't want to raise my children in _this_!"

"I know, love, I know," he said soothing, stroking her hair. "The war will end soon. Harry _will _win this – he has to. I have the utmost faith in him. After he does, we can settle down at last, get married, have our family – with nothing to worry. No more evil wizards wanting to take over the world, no more wild jobs in England or any other random place, and certainly the end of Shadow Magic! Yami will seal up the Shadow Realm for good, and, at last, we'll have peace."

"I hope so," she said, with a small smile and a chuckle. "If Yugi or his yami say the words, 'The fate of the world depends on us!' one more time, I think I might have to send them to the Shadow Realm myself."

He chuckled, but then paused. Something she had said earlier had caught his attention. "What was that you said about Yami and Bakura?"

"Hm? Oh." She flushed and looked away. "Nothing. Forget I mentioned anything."

"Wait… the two yamis are anxious to finally sleep. What does that mean?" At her silence, he pressed forward. "Hikari? What does it mean?"

She sighed, and looked down. "I didn't mean to hint at it like that. No one else was supposed to know – just the lights, and me, as I overheard them speaking and had to interfere. Malik's always known; he was guardian to the Pharaoh's Tomb for ten years, it made sense that the time would come eventually. But no one else. Others might have guessed, but I don't know."

"What's going to happen?"

She took a deep breath. "They were trapped in their Items for 3000 _years_, Seto. They were in darkness that entire time – but not _asleep. _They both nearly went mad; in a sense they _did _go mad. Yami went on a rampage when he was freed, challenging whoever had the slightest bit of evil in him a Shadow game. Bakura… Ra, we know what he did, the unspeakable horrors he committed. And now…" She looked at him pleadingly. "They're so _tired_, Seto. They've saved the world countless times, and they were so _ready _to find the lost memories and finally rest after the whole DOMA fiasco. But then this came up – they're utterly _exhausted_. Oh, they'll go through everything, fight it to the end, alright. But afterwards? Yami is tired of not _knowing_, Seto. He's tired of being the Nameless Pharaoh without memories. And Bakura wants to be _understood_. He doesn't want people to look at him in disgust, hold him in contempt and shoot the name _Soul Stealer _at him with fear in their hearts. He wants them to _know _why he did what he has ever done. He wants people to look at him and see not the contemptuous bastard who placed people's souls in dolls, but the little boy who was scarred at a young age. They're both so _old_, and so, so tired."

Seto leaned back. "My God," he murmured. "It's finally come to this."

* * *

"Hey, guys," said Mokuba, walking into the room, "I just got a letter from Harry – they're coming back soon. Ron, Hermione? There's a private one for just the two of you as well."

Ron glanced over at his bushy-haired friend. She had her nose in a book, as usual. At Mokuba's words, he saw her eyes linger on the same spot for a moment before looking up and slowly closing the book.

"Okay," said Ron, not turning to his fellow Marauder. He watched as Hermione bit her bottom lip, took a deep breath, and looked down. Only then did he face Mokuba. "The letter?"

Mokuba handed him a slip of parchment. Hermione stood behind Ron and slowly left the room. Ron started to follow, when Mokuba placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Try to understand," he said quietly. "I know you're both hurt, but you must at least sympathize with what he's been through."

Ron did not turn. He stared determinately after Hermione. "He's my best mate, man," he said in return. "I may not understand, but God knows I'll never abandon him. But I'm not sure what Hermione might do or say. She's become more and more moody. I can't seem to do anything about it."

Mokuba let go of his shoulder and turned away. "Have her talk to Hikari and maybe Anzu. I think it's time that Hermione realizes just what is going on – not just with Harry, but also with my brother. She's not over him, and… well, I think she'd appreciate having a girl to talk to."

Ron nodded, turned, and followed the girl he was in love with.

"Hermione, wait!" he called after her, running to catch up. She had been hastily walking away, hiding her face from view. He got up to her and spun her.

"Hermione, we've got to talk." He tried to find her eyes but her face was buried beneath her hair. "Hermione, please. For Harry's sake – calm down."

She raised her arm and wiped her face before raising her head. It was obvious that she had been crying. "Alright then. For Harry."

They found an empty living room, and sat down. Ron unfurled the note and held it so that they could both read,

_Ron, Hermione –_

_I've done you both an injustice. For this, I am eternally sorry, and beg for your forgiveness. For you see the last few months I have changed greatly, so much so that it is affecting my relationships with them. There is no apology I can offer for this; my development is part of my training, and the way my friendships have turned is something that cannot be helped. But I am feeling the strain of not having you at my side as in the past. And for this I am truly sorry: for keeping you in the dark, for not explaining what is going on. In other words, I am sorry for being a crappy friend._

_In the words of an excellent musical group – "Before I let you go, give me just one more night to show you just how I feel. I lost all my control; if it takes my whole damn life, I'll make this up you. Kind of like the waves, that roll their whole lives towards somewhere, crashing on the shore; that's blown in by the wind, carried the clouds to hide my wish on a falling star. A different kind of pain: is someone there to hold you? Is someone there to take you away from me?" (4)_

_I owe you both a long explanation about just what the hell is going on. You deserve it, and at the end of the day – you're still my best friends. And so, when I return from this expedition with Yuge, Ry and the Thief, I'll explain everything._

_-Harry

* * *

_

Mokuba Kaiba lay on his bed, listening to the music that was on drift through his room. The playlist he had made was an excellent one; he was currently listening to _Welcome To The Black Parade _by My Chemical Romance.

"_When I was a young boy, _

_My father took me into the city _

_To see a marching band. _

_He said, 'Son will you grow up, _

_To be the savior of the broken, _

_The beaten and the damned?' _

_He said, 'Will you defeat them, _

_Your demons, and all the non-believers, _

_The plans that they have made? _

_Because one day, I'll leave you _

_A phantom to lead you in the summer, _

_To join the Black Parade.'" _(5)

He closed his eyes, letting the song envelope him in a comfortable blanket. He was almost asleep when the music was cut off and a familiar male voice said, "Mokuba, we need to talk."

Mokuba slowly opened his eyes and turned to face Joey Wheeler. The blonde had a serious look on his face as he sat next to the eighteen-year-old, remote of the stereo in hand. He placed it on Mokuba's bedside table before looking at him expectantly.

"'Course Joey," said Mokuba, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "What's up?"

Joey sat down, a contemplative expression on his face. He remained silent for a moment until he finally said, "I'm worried."

"Aren't we all?" Mokuba replied, leaning back against the headboard of his four-poster. "About what in particular? Obviously you didn't come to state the obvious."

"About…" Joey hesitated. "It's gonna sound really queer, coming from me – but I'm worried about your brother."

Mokuba blinked. "Oh?"

His companion sighed and looked away, blonde hair whipping to the side. "I think Kaiba's dealing with a shitload of stress right now, but he won't let it on – dammit, he's a _Kaiba_. You're all such a stubborn lot – shit, my damn cousin's not even married to your brother yet and she's already like you two. He…" Joey dug his fingernails into his palm. "I walked in on your brother and Kari talking today, and _kami, _he looked _tired_. Everyone knows Hikari's not taking all this stuff well, and he… I dunno. He looked as if her being sick affected him, plus all the grief KaibaCorp and Harry's battle is giving him. Is… how is he handling it all?"

The younger Kaiba covered his face with his hands. "I've got no idea," he murmured. "… _Kami-sama. _You think you're worried? I'm his little _brother_, for God's sake. He's always been invincible – never shown weakness, never backed down no matter the consequence. But _God. _It's _killing _him. I don't think he realizes it, but it is, and I don't know what to do about it. If you bring it up, he says he's fine and goes off to do more work. If you tell him to take a break, he says he has too much work and stomps off. What am I supposed to _do_? He used to _always _listen to me, _especially _when I told him to rest – and now? He makes excuses to avoid that fact that he _can't _handle this all, that he's _not _Superman after all. I mean, no one will deny how efficient and amazing my brother is, least of all me, but he _can die. _He isn't an immortal. But that either hasn't hit home for him yet, or he wants to avoid thinking about such things."

Joey sat back in his chair. "This isn't going to end well."

* * *

Harry let Bakura's words register. Sometime later, when recounting what had happened, he dimly remembered asking, "Hey… where's Hagrid?"

* * *

There was a deep groan, a shift in positioning and a cringe of pain before Rubeus Hagrid opened his eyes.

"Wha' da blo'dy 'ell 'appened?" he muttered, sitting up with a groan. "Where am I?"

"That's an excellent question," said an unfamiliar voice. "One that, even if I had retained my old powers, I might not have been able to answer."

He turned around and squinted at the woman he had not noticed before. She was standing in a corner; it was dark, and he could barely make her out. "Who 'er you?" he asked. Hagrid raised a huge hand to rub his eye and then winced painfully as he realized his body was covered in bruises.

"I," she said, "am not someone you should be afraid of. Do you know Malik Ishtar?"

"Aye."

"Do you trust him?"

"Well I trust Yuge, and he trusts him, don' he?"

She nodded. "Then you should place your faith in me, son of earth."

He shook his head slowly. "I don' understand – wha' 'appened?"

"There were four of us taken for the Dark Lord. You, because of your close connection to Hogwarts; me, for my close connection to the Item bearers, and two innocents to be sacrificed in the ritual about to commence, just as two others were."

He looked horrified, hearing only the last part. "Yer not sayin'… there are two more _dyin'_?"

"Yes, I am."

"Why don' we go save 'em, then?"

"You had to be cursed until you were subdued, even in sleep," she said. "And I? I no longer have the powers I once did."

He sat there in sheer horror. "We… we can' do _anythin'_?"

"Nothing, I'm afraid. We merely can sit here and pray that everything will work out."

Hagrid growled in frustration, and tried to distract himself by looking around his cell – for that's what it was. But it was useless – it was too dark to see. He should be out helping _Dumbledore _– since when had _he_ everbeen kidnapped before?!

Suddenly his companion whirled around. "Were you to go to Diagon Alley to meet Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Harry?"

He looked confused. "I… er, no," he said honestly. "I ne'er planned to…"

For the first time in her life, his companion swore in a way that would make Bakura beam. "Then it was a trap after all…"

But Hagrid could not comment on such a statement, because at that moment a hooded figure entered the chamber and walked up to their cell. He bore a torch with him, and shadows danced around the room.

Hagrid looked at his companion. She was pretty, with a sandy gown overthrown by a cape. Her skin was tanned but he could see she was bruised. "Wha – " he was about to ask, when he saw the new figure point a wand at him.

"Shut it, half-breed," the person said coldly. "You two will both follow me – I have a group with me, so don't try _anything_. The Dark Lord wants to see you both."

They obeyed, because they knew he would be true. For all of Hagrid's size, it would do no good to fight. No, instead he decided to try to figure out a way to escape or let word of where he was… wherever he was.

However, he and his companion were blindfolded and when they saw again, they were in a large room with many people, and two objects.

The people – there were at least thirty – circled them both. They were in the center with one other man, sitting on a throne, and a covered… _thing_.

The main was clothed in black robes. His skin was milky white and smooth looking. His spider-like fingers lightly held a wand, and he seemed to suck in whatever light and heat in the room. His eyes were cat-like slights, a deep red – not the beautiful exotic mix of crimson that was the hue of the eyes of the Pharaoh, but a cruel, deep scarlet, holding no mercy, showing only contempt and a lust for power.

"Welcome," said a high, cruel voice. "Welcome, half-breed and tomb keeper. I do hope I wasn't interrupting anything when I called you to me."

The mindless minions around the room chuckled as the center two remained silent.

"I am Lord Voldemort," said the obvious leader. "You would do well to bow to me."

"I'd druther die firs'," spat Hagrid with a glare.

"Being a merciful lord, I can grant you that," said Voldemort, smirking. "But I am not a dimwitted lord, oaf. I could make use of you." His eyes flicked to the female in the center. "And you… how is guarding the Pharaoh's oh-so-_sacred _tomb?"

The Death Eaters laughed for their lord. But Isis Ishtar held her gaze and stared defiantly back at Voldemort.

"You are a fool to think you can keep us here," she said. "They will find us, and they will _kill _you."

The laughing stopped. But Voldemort remained calm. He did not reply. Instead, he flicked his wand towards the clothed object in the center of the room, and it was revealed.

"Look into the mirror," he said calmly, "and tell me your heart's desire."

* * *

(1) If I remember correctly it's the only bank in the wizarding world. Though I could be wrong.

(2) WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS STATEMENT? HINT!

(3) _Mery-i, mi amour, _and_ joon e deliman _all are different variations of "my love".

(4) _A Different Kind Of Pain _by Cold. Excellent band, excellent song.

(5) Mwhahaha... shall I say foreshadowing?

Just so you know, _mery-i _is the _sweetest _endearment I have ever heard in my LIFE. THANK YOU SHADOW!

I AM DONE! HALLELUJAH! NEXT CHAPTER? Um… whenever I can.

I have to say this chapter took a lot out of me. It took a long time to get random thoughts together, and an _enormous _shout-out to Shadow Over Egypt (everyone read her masterpieces NOW! They're AMAZING and ALWAYS inspire me to write) for helping me through this process and for betaing this chapter. Also, I found this amazing site where I can download _every episode of YGO, dubbed _and _subbed_, so I am fucking PSYCHED. I have re-fallen in love with YGO, and with Seto (DUH). So – I've got more energy to write my fics even though they're shitty as hell and I have no time with mofo'in IB. Fuck you IB… anywhoosle, I know this was an obnoxious rant, but _sheeeeeeeit_, son, I'm tired as hell, I have like 7 ideas for one-shots, and I own Shadow a long-ass reply to her (as usual) long-ass emails. xP So as my team and I would say: "I can't… I have crew." (For all the uneducated souls out there – ROWING.)

Another note: As hard as I worked on this chapter – it sucked. I am so sorry. It didn't turn out how I wanted it, but it's really the best I can give you until I get more inspiration for this fic. If anyone wants to throw ideas at me, I will gratefully give you credit (but NO MORE OCs!!!!).

Also, Shadow's informed me that no longer accepts songfics – WTF mate?! Thus I have removed the lyrics of _An Attempt To Tip The Scales. _This whole thing pisses me off.


End file.
